1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, and particularly relates to an inflator for inflating an air bag in the event of a side impact to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in or adjacent to the vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle, the inflator is actuated and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent vehicle door. The air bag can protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking or being struck by parts of the vehicle such as the door. The air bag can also protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude through the door or window of the vehicle during the side impact.
An inflator for a side impact air bag commonly includes a container in which a quantity of gas is stored under pressure. A rupturable burst disk closes the container. Upon actuation of the inflator, an electrically actuated initiator causes a striker to move into engagement with the burst disk. The burst disk is ruptured to enable gas to flow from the container to the air bag.